The Runner
by Makokam
Summary: A new super villain has been making fools of the NYPD and the cities super heroes. Including Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. When Hit Girl's drastically increased training regime proves insufficient, their only hope of catching him is the dangerous "Yoshi Maneuver" -Explicit sexual content.-


_**Mako's Message: **I admit it. I've hit a slump. So, I'm once again dipping into my archives of requested stories to help tied you over until I can get one of the stories you _really_ want updated...updated._

_This one was requested by _Coasting_ in return for the awesome _Precocious Crush_ cover art._

* * *

The Runner was one of the few people that had earned the title of "Super Villain." Though only barely. While several people had attempted to make a name for themselves by putting on a costume, it was rare for anyone to achieve being mentioned as more than a "costumed criminal."

What had earned him his title was not his crimes, which were usually nothing more than petty robberies where he never got away with more than a few hundred dollars or simple assault, but the fact that he'd managed to make a fool out of the police and every super hero he came across.

On foot.

His crimes it seemed, where nothing more than an attempt to make the police chase him as he never even made an attempt to get away until the police showed up.

Once in fact, a police officer arrived at the convenience store he'd just robbed and when he saw saw him, said, "Oh it's you." and decided to just walk away only for this to goad The Runner into punching him in the face.

The worst part was that between all the traffic, narrow alleys, and The Runner's complete disregard for the concept of "trespassing", chasing him down on foot was the only option.

Needless to say, Hit Girl was taking this even worse than the Police.

She trippled her and Kick-Ass's daily jog length, poured over satellite, streetview, and municipal maps of the city, making sure she knew the streets like the back of her hand. She refused to let the bastard get away again.

She knew that actually catching him would be possible, but very difficult. Their best bet would be to just keep him running and hopefully wear him down. But to do that they'd have to be able to outlast him. Something that had been proven again and again that they couldn't do.

This only pushed her further.

Then, while out on patrol they heard a call go out of the police scanner that The Runner was at it again, and he was close.

It didn't take long to find him. Every cop in the area was after the guy, and they spotted him as he vaulted over a police cruiser attempting to block an alley.

Hit Girl followed after him, while Kick-Ass went around the block to the other end of the alley in the hopes of cutting him off. Just before he reached the alley, The Runner sprinted passed him, and when he turned his head to see Kick-Ass hot on his heels instead of Hit Girl eating his dust, he put on an extra burst of speed and leapt up to catch a low hanging fire escape and scrambled up it just in time to pull it up beyond Kick-Ass's reach.

"Kick-Ass!" Hit Girl yelled, and he turned knew just what to do, he crouched and held out both hands, one cupping the other, just as she reached him, leapt onto his hands, and jumped as he heaved her up with all his strength.

Hit Girl caught the edge of the first landing of the fire escape and pulled herself up, sparing just enough time to drop the ladder down to Kick-Ass before sprinting up the stairs.

She reached the top to find The Runner trying to force the roof access door open. He spotted her almost immediately and after a quick look around abandoned his efforts and made a break for the edge of the roof. She looked down to see Kick-Ass only two floors below her, "Hurry!"

Putting in an extra burst of effort, Kick-Ass reached the top and clasped hands with Hit Girl just as the Runner hit the edge and leapt. He sailed across gap and slammed into the fire escape of the opposite building three floors below. He pulled himself up and started up towards the roof.

Running hand-in-hand, Kick-Ass and Hit Girl hit the edge and leapt together. At the height of their jump, Kick-Ass twisted and pulled, throwing Hit Girl forward and getting her to opposite roof. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the fire escape reaching it just as The Runner reached the top. He stopped, stunned, "What?!" he started, "How did you-", but was cut off as Hit Girl fan kicked him in the face, toppling him backwards and down the steps where he lay crumpled and unmoving.

"Fuck you, that's how."

Hit Girl walked down the steps to where The Runner lay, grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him to the next set of stairs and threw him down them, then repeated the process two more times until she reached Kick-Ass who was visibly pale and clinging to the fire escape like a drowning cat to a drifting branch.

"Look what I caught," she said, holding up his limp body.

Kick-Ass didn't respond.

Hit Girl sighed and continued to drag the body down the steps, "Ya know, your ability to be a pussy continues to amaze me."

"Hey!" he said as he scrambled to pull himself up and over the railing, "I was a hair's breadth from not catching this damn thing at all! I could have hit the ground! Don't you care!"

Hit Girl paused after throwing her stress relief body down the steps, "Of course I do. But you didn't. And it's a fucking disgrace to see you acting like that in costume."

The police found The Runner, dangling by one leg from a fire escape. They didn't rush to cut him down. In fact, they even called in some more cops to see. And bring snacks.

Hit Girl was also brimming with excitement when they returned to the safe house to change out of their costumes. She was practically skipping as they entered the apartment, "We got him! We finally got that son of a bitch!" she cheered, pulling her wig off and tossing it across the room before letting her hair down. She spun on the spot and then launched herself at Dave, "And you! Oh my god. I was so worried," she said breathlessly running her fingers across his face before peppering it with kisses. "But you jumped anyway," she kissed him deeply, "God I love you."

Dave finally recovered from the assault from a very affectionate Mindy and pressed back into her, kissing her just as enthusiastically and running his hands around her neck and into her long blond hair before sliding them down and gripping her ass before running down her legs which eagerly popped up and wrapped around him.

"Bed," she said.

Dave obliged, carrying her into the small bedroom and miraculously not bumping into anything as he made sure to keep their lips firmly connected. At least until his legs hit the bed and they tumbled on to it. Dave caught himself before he actually fell on her, and began attacking her neck.

Mindy's back arched and she let out an ecstatic little sigh Dave unzipped her jacket and peeled it from her body, kissing down her neck and collar bone on his way to her breasts. She struggled to get the zipper on his suit while simultaneously grinding her hips against him and fighting to keep her focus as his fingers and lips teased her.

She lost her grip on him as he moved lower, kissing down her stomach. She bit her lip as sensations, both remembered and anticipated rushed through her, but they weren't the ones she really wanted.

Dave wasn't surprised to feel Mindy run her fingers through and around his hair, he'd not only come to expect it but to enjoy it. What he didn't expect was for her pull his head up from where he was kissing her hips and say, "No."

"No?"

"No," she repeated, pulling him back up her body, "What I want right now is you. Out of that suit, and inside me."

Dave didn't hesitate in pulling his suit off while Mindy finished removing her pants.

Mindy grabbed him with her arms and legs, pulling him against her, and he effortlessly slipped all the way into her hot and slick love nest, "God damn," he gasped, "You really did want this."

Mindy moaned out her pleasure, rocking her hips as far back as she could before pushing back and grinding their hips together, "You have no fucking idea. I was barely able to stop myself from jumping you in the car."

Dave chuckled and said, "I've always admired your restraint," as he started kissing up her neck to nibble on her ear."

"Day-vvvv!" Mindy whined, writhing beneath him, "Stop with the talking and teasing and FUCK ME! There's only so much I can do from down here!" she pleaded on the verge of frustrated tears.

Dave just smiled and said, "Well, all you had to do was ask," and then pulled back and slammed into her hard enough to make the bed jump.

"Oh fuck!" she cried, "do that again."

And he did, and then he did it again, slowly increasing speed and reducing the power until he was hammering her fast enough that the bed was vibrating and she couldn't even register individual thrusts.

She knew she didn't have her eyes clenched shut the entire time, but her eyes had rolled so far back into her head it didn't make any difference. She didn't know if any of the sounds that came out of her throat where the "yes"es, "oh fuck"s, " or the "I love you"s she wanted to say, but she vocalized her pleasure in some way with every breath. She could feel her body sliding across the bed, she felt her head hit the headboard, she even felt her head sliding up it, but it stall came as a surprise when she realized she was in his lap, head draped over his shoulder and nails clawing into his back.

She had lost all sense of time, and she could feel nothing but almost painful tingles, as if her whole body had fallen asleep. The only thing she could really feel was a pulsing warmth deep inside her, "Mmmm," she said, and nuzzled into his neck, "God I love feeling you cum in me."

Dave was too out of breath to respond. He simply continued to hold her hot and sweating body against him, as she almost imperceptibly rocked herself against him sending almost painful jolts of pleasure through him.

Mindy had been so ready for him, he was barely able to feel her around him. Which, somehow, actually made it hotter and made it easy for him to rail her the way she always wanted...but when she'd started cuming...Dear god. She'd gone completely limp, each of his thrusts moving through her entire body in waves and she'd slid bonelessly up the headboard and into his lap before he even realized what he was doing to her. The fact that her pussy had clenched around him so hard that she'd been tighter than their first time only further distracted him from anything that was not fucking her into oblivion. And when he came, it was like he was experiencing three or four orgasms at once and he hadn't been able to do anything more than gasp and pull her onto him as hard as he could as he filled her with more semen than he ever thought he could produce.

Moments later, Dave collapsed backwards with his legs still under him in a way that would have been painful if every muscle in his body hadn't become jelly. They lay there, sweat and cum pooling around them as they gasped for air, savoring the sensations and nuzzling into each other.

Nothing quite gave them the zest for life and love as almost losing it.


End file.
